


Wrapped in Red

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Groping, Jaskier | Dandelion in Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier subjects Geralt to his best Christmas lingerie at their holiday party.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Wrapped in Red

Jaskier nervously fiddled with the garter running down his thighs, connecting to black fishnet stockings with glittering rhinestones. The white lace panties barely contained his soft member, and he shivered to think what would become of them when he and Geralt - _hopefully_ \- got intimate later. For now, he pulled on the short red skater skirt that fanned out around his thighs. After that he put on the matching red crop top. The sleeves rested along his biceps with tufts of white faux fur that wrapped around his chest and back. He completed the look with red flats, a santa hat, and a bright red shade of lipstick that Geralt was particularly fond of. He looked himself over in the floor length mirror and wow - if Geralt didn’t appreciate this he would throw the whole boyfriend out. His strong thighs and abdomen alone were a fucking gift. 

He took a deep breath before exiting their bedroom. The sound of Kelly Clarkson’s Christmas album became louder as he approached the living room, where their closest friends and some choice family members were peppered throughout in small groups, laughing and drinking some of Geralt’s homemade eggnog. The bartender had really outdone himself tonight, and, feeling himself start to lose nerve, he moved to pour himself a glass of candy cane moonshine. He popped a straw in it ( _must save the lipstick_ ), sucked down half a cup, filled it up again, intentionally ignored the cookie tray (store bought, as his attempts to make them at home had led to dozens of ruined cookies and several burns), and went to find Geralt.

Jaskier groaned as he spotted Geralt standing by the cat tree - wrapped in Roach-approved tinsel - talking to his father. Vesemir was not exactly the person he wanted to witness Geralt’s reaction, but life rarely worked out how we wanted it to, right? He steeled his nerves, smiled brightly, and crossed the room. He could spot the very second Geralt looked up and registered him. His eyes widened for just a moment before his mask went up and he nodded nonchalantly at Jaskier. 

“Enjoying the party, darling?” Jaskier asked, taking his place right next to Geralt. The man’s lips twitched into something akin to a smile.

“So far so good,” he grunted, his voice tight in a way Jaskier was coming to recognize all too well. 

“Hello Vesemir! Enjoying Geralt’s eggnog, I see.”

“I was,” Vesemir looked at him with amusement. “I suspect I should probably enjoy it somewhere else. Lambert seems to need assistance.”

Sure enough, Lambert had somehow gotten a sprig of mistletoe stuck to his back and was walking in circles trying to reach for it. Aiden was no help at all; he stood back sipping his mulled cider and cackling under his breath, shouting out “a little to the left - no, up higher” when he damn well knew Lambert couldn’t get it off on his own. Vesemir left them alone to “help” Lambert. Jaskier snorted and turned his attention back to Geralt, who was staring him down.

“Did you have to wear...that, for the party?” Geralt said under his breath. He would deny it later, but it sounded far too close to a whine.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like it?” Jaskier took a step and spun around so that the skirt fanned out wide and just barely revealed the lace undergarments. He caught Yennefer’s eye as he came to a stop and she winked at him knowingly. He smirked back and brought his eyes to Geralt again. He was happy to find that his boyfriend was blushing and clutching his drink a little too hard. 

“No, it’s...fine.” Geralt coughed and took a gulp of his drink. 

“Oh, is that it?” Jasker moved closer to press their sides together, facing toward the rest of the room. He ignored Roach clawing on the sliding glass door behind them. Everything felt warmer, partly because of the alcohol, partly because Geralt was side-eying him with barely concealed desire. He felt a hand along the small of his back. 

“It’s, _fuck Jaskier_ , you’re going to kill me.” That hand was making its way down, sliding over the velvety fabric of the skirt and resting against his ass. He pushed into Geralt’s hand and hummed softly. 

“That’s the reaction I was hoping for,” he grinned. Geralt quirked an eyebrow before he turned to face the room again. And then that gloriously big hand was slipping underneath the skirt to grab a handful of Jaskier’s ass. He groaned to himself, his barely-contained cock stirring dangerously. He was trying to figure out a way to sneak Geralt away from the party so they could play all on their own when Lambert’s voice boomed over the music.

“Oi!” The mistletoe on his back was forgotten. “I can see what you’re doing in the fucking glass, you sluts!”

Blushing, Jaskier extracted himself from Geralt as the room erupted with laughter. Geralt looked far too satisfied with himself for such a private man. 

“Suppose we should...mingle?” Jaskier said. Geralt nodded. 

“So long as I get to unwrap my present later.” Geralt’s eyes raked over Jaskier’s body. 

Jaskier laughed. “Of course, darling, this is all for you.” He kissed Geralt softly and pressed their bodies together, letting Geralt feel his erection. “And so is _that_.”

“Tease.”

“You love it,” Jaskier winked as he moved away, eyes searching for Triss in the crowded little room.

“I do.”


End file.
